


World of love/lust, let the burning of the universe comence.

by Ofvin



Category: Fate/Grand Order, fate - Fandom
Genre: Actually a Bit of Plot, Bad Ending, F/M, Tokugawa event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofvin/pseuds/Ofvin
Summary: Ritsuka's party tried their best to defeat Kama/Mara, but they failed.Now only Fujimaru Ritsuka is still alive. Alone and surrounded by Beast III/L, what will happen?
Relationships: Kama | Assassin/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	World of love/lust, let the burning of the universe comence.

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHE I think this'll be quite fun.

"Mashu-san! Ciel-san! Get Fujimaru out of here! This is too much even for us!." Parvati was screaming with every last bit of her strength. The other servants are already gone. 

Although Fujimaru Ritsuka already exchanged all of the Hanafuda cards, Kama/Mara's power proves to be too much for Chaldea's master.

"...Not- ***BZZZ*** good! She's jamming our ***BZZZ*** " Communication to Chaldea has been severed. Beast III/L has expanded until the ends of the universe, in fact maybe that's why they cannot contact them in the first place. The universe is vast, they cannot pinpoint the location to receive the signal.

"Now, now Parvati... Did you think you can just send Fujimaru away? He hasn't received the full portion of my 'love'..." Kama's wicked smile grew. In her hand is the soul of Lady Kasuga. With a snap, the ephemeral soul simply disappears. 

A ~~piece~~ of Kama floats towards the remaining of Chaldea. "Your plan was quite smart, I should say. Using Kasuga no Tsubone to create an area in my universe..."

"However there is a fatal flaw within that plan..." Another ~~piece~~ of Kama floats towards Parvati.

The main Kama laughs with an evil smile. "The Ooku is simply a chamber within the Edo castle, It still cannot compete with me!/universe!"

"No..." Parvati starts to lose her will to fight. The situations are very bad.

"Well then, let us continue where we were..." 5 ~~piece~~ of Kama floats towards Parvati, in an instant, they exploded and nothing is left from Parvati.

Fujimaru Ritsuka can only watch as all of his servants and friends disappear one by one.

_Pieces of paper from Scheherazade's scroll floats around him._

_Yagyuu's Katana still exists and is floating near him._

_Pieces of glittering decoration from Matahari can still be seen floating in space/Beast III/L._

The main Kama/Mara sees that Fujimaru Ritsuka is saddened by the death of his friends and allies. She floats towards him.

Fujimaru in response tries to win away from her, to no avail. He can barely move a meter from his previous position. He's simply floating about in space/Beast III/L

Fujimaru can feel a soft touch from his back. Then another at his shoulder. Then another at his feet. Then another at his hands. The touch was soft and gentle, he feels more relaxed, even though he just saw all of his allies die.

However, Fujimaru knows what's causing the touch in the first place. He closes his eyes, not wanting to know or accept what is happening.

A pair of arms hug him at his neck. A pair of arms hug him at his feet. A pair of arms hug him at his chest. He can feel the softness of different women all around him. Their skin was smooth, befitting that of the god/goddess of love. Their bosoms were soft and welcoming. Their smell was fragrant like that of the lotus flower. Simply being around him made him start to lose his mind. Every one of them whisper soft words of love proclamation.

**"I love you..."**

**"I love you..."**

**"I love you..."**

**"I love you..."**

**"I love you..."**

**"I love you..."**

Countless time. Repeat. Countless time. Repeat. Countless time. Repeat. Countless time. Repeat. Countless time. Repeat. Countless time. Repeat.

Fujimaru opens his eyes, resigning to his fate. He tried his best to fight against the beast, but he failed. 

"So what of it, am I right..? You tried, and you failed... Regardless if you win or lose, you still gain something good right..?" The main Kama said with a gentle smile.

The other Kamas let go of Fujimaru Ritsuka. Immediately when he's free, he launched himself towards Kama/Mara and accepts their love.

"There, there... Let all of your ~~desires~~ stress out... No matter what you want, I will grant it... Do you want love..? You want my love now don't you..?" Said Kama, her tone is almost like talking to a tamed dog.

Fujimaru Ritsuka nods his head with fervor.

All of the other Kama's gather around near him, but not so near for physical contact to be possible.

The main Kama/Mara smiles. A combination of a wicked smile and that of a gentle smile. "World of love, burning Universe/Mara Avaruddha"

Its true name is evoked. All of Beast/III L's body floats towards Fujimaru Ritsuka.

\-----

_I can feel it._

_My body burning. My clothes? I think it was burned the moment Beast touched me._

_Ahh... My mind is blank... I can't think of anything other than the pleasure coursing through my body_

_Her body... Her supple skin... Her soft breasts... Her welcoming and warm vulva... Ahh... Is this what heaven feels like..?_

\-----

"Heeehhh... I expected a bit more form someone who defeated 3 beasts in total... But it only took less than 10 minutes to corrupt him? What a pushover!" The main Kama/Mara is sitting alone, away from Fujimaru Ritsuka, or at least what's left of him anyway.

"Well now that he's fully corrupted let's deprive him of that shall we?"

All the other Kama's separate from one another, floating away as if losing interest. What's left behind is the naked form of Fujimaru Ritsuka.

He screamed and begged and begged for more. "Wait!!! PLease more!!! Love me!!! Love MEE!!! I- I- I need **LOVE**!!!"

Kama/Mara sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped... My love is after all, endless... I'll give it to you until you feel sick..."


End file.
